


Bark, dog.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Cum Marking, Derogatory Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, non consensual pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Tommy calls Thomas a dog, and Thomas is surprisingly into it. very dubious scene.
Relationships: Thomas Wake/Ephraim Winslow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Bark, dog.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gjsxj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjsxj/gifts).

> I literally haven't stopped thinking of this movie since i saw it like two weeks ago???? it was so crazy, but amazing, and the use of sexuality was - well, it was something.
> 
> My writing twitter is @goblinwrites :)

* * *

* * *

Thomas lay on his side in a shivering heap, barking pitifully on command.

“Now there’s a good boy. There’s a good dog.” Tommy whispered, “Now roll over.”

Thomas paused for a moment, but rolled onto his back, looking up at Tommy with wide, frightened eyes. They were dark in the lamplight, pupils greedily swallowing the light. Tommy tilted his head, smiling cruelly down at the old man.

“Aren’t ye a good little bitch?” he crooned, rubbing his hand over the front of his trousers with the heel of his palm, teeth showing in a yellow line as he sneered down at Thomas. The old man had his hands by his face, held there as if he feared more blows. Tommy found he liked the look.

Human, weak. At his mercy, like he’d been at Thomas’s for weeks, months- he wasn’t sure how long, but it had been too much.

“Saw you humping at yer bed like a dog,” he huffed, heart pounding. He rubbed harder at his erection, flush rising up his neck. Frustrated with the lack of stimulation, he plunged his hand into his trousers, shoving them down roughly so he could strip his cock with one hand in the open air. It was cold, but Tommy’s body felt like fire.

“Saw ye, like a mutt. Desperate.” Thomas was shaking his head, whimpering, but his gaze followed Tommy’s hand. There was a hunger there that angered him, but also satisfied the boiling blood that seemed to have driven him insane. Thomas looking at his stiff prick, blood on his face, biting his lip to keep his foul tongue restrained- Tommy liked it. He liked it a lot.

“A sad old dog, looking for a _fuck.” _ Tommy growled, and Thomas tipped his head back, showing him his throat. The young man stepped closer, until he stood over Thomas’s legs. “Ye like this,” he accused, pressing his foot between the old man’s legs, against the badly concealed erection. Thomas let out a shaky noise of pleasure, and bit his lip again. His thin chest rose and fell quickly, and although his eyes darted down his body to Tommy’s foot, his hands stayed curled by his face, nails bloody.

Tommy bit his lip, arousal spiking at Thomas’s submission. He wanted to turn him over, fuck him like he was the mermaid, make his irritating voice rise in pain and pleasure. Wanted him at his _mercy_, and to give none.

His cock jumped in his hand, and Tommy breathed fast.

“Open yer curr mouth,” He ordered. Thomas obeyed, his dark eyes all pupil as he watched.

Tommy’s hips stuttered; he painted the old bastard’s face, huffing in satisfaction as he flinched at the hot cum landing on his face, but didn’t close his mouth or turn his face away.

“Good dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up to sponsor my Lighthouse ABO fic


End file.
